


Indeterminate Dreams

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: So I finally got to write a bit again in between my studying-for-exams, and it turned out to be a bit angsty. But I left it unconcluded, so you can fill in the ending yourself! In which Yoosung and MC get into a car accident.





	

Yoosung groaned as he woke up. Where was he? This didn’t seem to be his apartment, or.. no, he wasn’t supposed to be in his apartment. It took a few minutes before it came back to him. Hadn’t they been on their way to the RFA party? Then why was he feeling so sleepy now? And why was his entire body so sore? Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to figure out what had happened and where he was.

A hospital.

He realised the minute he’d opened his eyes that he was at a hospital, and then that he was feeling sleepy because of anaesthetics as well as pain killers, as there were bandages at several places over his body and his leg was in a cast. But there was no one around to ask what had happened – wait. There was no one around? Where was MC?

Panic took over the still limited functioning of his brain as he tried to sit up, something that worked until a certain extent, with a lot of moaning due to pain. If _he_ was in this much pain..

At that moment someone entered his hospital room with a cup of coffee, and Yoosung looked at them with a panicked face. They weren’t MC, nor a nurse. It was Jumin who’d entered the room, and Yoosung opened his mouth to demand an explanation for his injuries as well as his girlfriend’s absence.

“Yoosung, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

That was the moment Yoosung realised his voice was having trouble obeying him as well as the rest of his body, but he managed to croak a few words. “Where’s MC?”

“She’s still in surgery.”

At the shock on Yoosung’s face, Jumin started to explain.

“You were in an accident. A truck hit the car MC was driving at the driver’s side – she’s not doing very well. But the doctors are doing everything they can.”

Yoosung didn’t talk, not because his voice didn’t obey, but because he didn’t know what to say. Obviously, ‘not doing very well’ had been an understatement, with the added ‘the doctors are doing everything they can’. And if he was doing this badly when he’d been at the passenger’s side, there was no way MC was even nearly okay.

“How.. long’s it been?” He managed to croak out again, frowning.

“A few hours. The rest will be here soon – they had to keep the party running.”

Of course, everyone had wanted to come, but Jumin had ordered Jaehee to keep the party going. It was terrible that Yoosung and MC had been in an accident, but there was no use in cancelling the party, especially not when many guests had already made their appearance. And there was nothing to do in the hospital besides waiting, anyway, especially not when Yoosung had been asleep still.

“Is.. she going to be okay?”

“They don’t know,” Jumin admitted, his voice soft, the only way he knew how to comfort someone. “They’ll know more after the surgery.”

“What are her injuries?”

“Too many to list,” Jumin added with a frown. “But most importantly a piece of metal piercing her aorta. It stayed in place so far, so she didn’t bleed out, but removing it is risky.”

Yoosung once again kept quiet.

Jumin observed him in silence, unsure what to say.

Just then a nurse entered the room, asking for Jumin to come along. There was an update on the young woman he’d been asking after. After assuring Yoosung that he would return and tell him what’s going on, Jumin followed after the nurse, who took him to the surgeons that had been working on MC’s injuries.

“Yes?” Jumin inquired, his face stoic, though his heart was beating rather quickly due to anxiety over MC’s state.

“She’s alive,” the surgeons assured him, relief washing over Jumin. “But she will have to remain in intensive care for the time being. We don’t know how her body will react to the repairs we’ve made to her aorta, and then there’s the several other wounds the body will be trying to heal – with our help, of course. You can come see her, if you want, but we will not wake her up anytime soon.”

Jumin nodded, following after the nurse once more into another room. He managed to keep a straight face despite his shock upon seeing MC – she was looking terrible, not at all the way he was used to seeing her. MC was always smiling, always looked graceful at the RFA parties, but now there was nothing left of those quality. She was as white as a corpse, with tubes coming out of her arms, another one from her mouth, and bandages all over her body.

But she was alive. It could have been worse.

He sat down next to her, nodding at the nurse who was checking the parameters on the machines. As the nurse left, he put his hand on MC’s arm, to ensure she was listening. If she could. “You have to get better. Yoosung won’t be able to handle it if you don’t.”

Those were the only words he spoke. She had to get better. For Yoosung’s sake.

Of course, MC was important to the rest of the RFA, too. She’d helped all of them, to a certain extent, and all of them had become closer to each other due to her appearance in the organisation. She couldn’t just.. leave. Whether voluntarily or not, she couldn’t.

But Jumin couldn’t admit that out loud, so after speaking those words, he left to Yoosung to bring him the news.

“She’s alive, in intensive care. They’ll be tracking her process closely and taking care of her,” he told Yoosung, sitting down besides his bed now. “There’s no need to worry – it’ll just cost you energy you should preserve for your own recovery.”

Yoosung relaxed a bit upon hearing that MC was alive, though her staying as such wasn’t quite confirmed. He finally laid himself down again properly, his body immediately welcoming the less straining position. “Thank God..” That was all he managed to speak, though he wanted to add more – but he was interrupted by Seven rushing into the room.

“Yoosung! You’re alright!” He said cheerfully, grabbing the blonde’s hand. “I can’t believe what happened.. I checked, and MC is stable so far. Zen is sitting next to her in case she wakes up, although we’ve been told that she’s being kept asleep artificially for a while. He seems to worry regardless,” Seven almost laughed, doing his best to keep his spirits up. “V is getting a cup of coffee with Jaehee. Do you remember what happened?”

Yoosung strained to think, but shook his head. All he remembered was them driving, then nothing. “No..”

“The crash must’ve been unexpected, then.. Did you hear anything more specific, Jumin?”

But before Jumin could say anything, Zen rushed into the room. “MC is coding!” He exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. “She’s being pulled back into surgery.”

Jumin frowned, standing up and leaving the room in a rush to check what exactly was going on.

Yoosung bit his lip, hard, his face seeming to be fixed in a perpetual expression of distress. “She’s.. going to be okay, right?”

“Definitely!” Seven said, though he looked worried. “The doctors will take care of her.”

“Yeah,” Zen confirmed, his face now showing a reassuring smile. His initial panic had faded, and he realised that he shouldn’t have acted this way in front of Yoosung. “I’m sorry for rushing in like this.”

“No.. I want to know,” Yoosung assured him, once more trying to sit up.

But Seven stopped him, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t, Yoosung. You should try to get some rest.”

“I can’t..” He objected, though he remained in his resting position as Seven was holding him down with slight force, and he was in no position to fight against that. “What if something happens?”

“We’re here if it does,” Zen assured him. “We’ll wake you up when there’s more news.”

Yoosung frowned, having a terrible feeling about this. But he listened to his two friends, closing his eyes, soon falling asleep as his body definitely needed the rest. He didn’t know what he would wake up to, but if it was a world without MC, then he knew he never wanted to wake up at all.


End file.
